


Sunset

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: Greg and Mycroft spend an evening at a beach, watching the sunset.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts).



> This is pure fluff, which I wrote for Sangisuga's birthday. 
> 
> Beta-ing was kindly and impromptu done by @antheasblackberry. Any mistakes you might still find, are mine.

Greg Lestrades face was slack with content. His legs stretched out, he sat in an enclosed wicker beach chair with his husband, watching the sunset over the ocean. The ocean and the sky had already begun to change from blue to orange and purple. Soon the sun would disappear, and stars would blink into existence.

The beach chair provided protection against the cool wind as well as privacy. Resting his head against Mycroft's shoulder, Greg sighed.

Kissing the soft grey strands, Mycroft looked at him amusedly.

"Happy?" he asked.

Greg gave a nod against the shoulder.

"Blissfully so," he said. If possible, he snuggled even closer against Mycroft, who chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Greg.

"I think that I might be able to make you happier yet."

"Why, Mr Holmes, I'm positively scandalised."

Mycroft pinched Greg's side, making the man yelp and jump in surprise. "You are ridiculous," he told him.

"But that's why you love me," Greg replied, returning Mycroft's fond gaze.

"Indeed I do, my darling. I love you very, very much." Mycroft pulled his husband closer and kissed him.

If someone asked Greg about his favourite thing in life, he’d immediately answer ‘Mycroft’s kisses’. Not in his wildest dreams, Greg would have imagined what his husband could do with his lips and tongue. It was through those kisses, that Mycroft told whole stories.

This kiss was deep, and left Greg breathless. It wasn’t meant to arouse but to tell him how much Mycroft loved him. The careful kiss told the story how they had met, his initial insecurity, the delight when Mycroft learned his feelings were reciprocated, and finally how they got together and their love grew into something solid that would last for the rest of their lives.

“I plan to spend more time with you in the future,” Mycroft said, when he finally released him.

“Well, we’re on holiday now,” Greg replied and caressed Mycroft’s cheek with his fingers, “and I’m going to retire in one year. That should at least put an end to me dashing off because of a case.” He shrugged, trying to convey that it was all right, although he often missed Mycroft. Especially when his husband had to travel abroad for a few days.

Mycroft leaned into the touch, before he said, “I had tea with Alicia the other day. It was the anniversary of her husband’s death. She said that she regrets that she never took enough time for him. I don’t want to make the same mistake. Therefore,” Mycroft took a deep breath, “right before this holiday, I handed in my resignation.”

“Wait. What?”

Mycroft smiled when he recognized the incredulous delight on Greg’s face.

“I’m going to retire in a few months. To be more specific, next year in October. I’d consider doing some consulting work, but Anthea is a highly qualified worker and…”

Mycroft couldn’t finish the sentence because all of a sudden Greg was in his lap, trying to squeeze and to kiss the dear life out of him.

“If we weren’t married already, I would propose to you again this very moment,” Greg declared eventually, brown eyes shining with emotion. “Just tell me, honestly, is that what you wish or are you just trying to accommodate this silly old man?”

“Firstly, my husband is not a silly old man, and secondly, I think I served Queen and Country long enough. Lord Smallwood died well before his time. We don’t know what life has in store for us, Greg, but no matter how many years we are granted, I want them to spend with you.”

“I think I like that very much, my love,” Greg replied.

He placed a soft kiss on Mycroft’s lips before he leaned into his embrace once again. Holding each other close, secure in each other’s love, they continued watching the sunset.


End file.
